Since the merchandise service life decreases recently due to a variety of merchandise items, and the number of consumers with customization service orientation increases along with the penetration of the Internet, the necessity of CRM (Customer Relationship Management) and one-to-one marketing has received a great deal of attention. These methods are very effective for purposes of increasing the customer satisfaction and winning and networking new customers.
The one-to-one marketing is a kind of database marketing. Personal attribute information such as the age, sex, hobby, taste, and purchase log of each customer is stored as a database. The contents of the information are analyzed, and a proposal that meets customer's needs is presented. A typical method is variable print. Especially, along with the recent progress in DTP (DeskTop Publishing) technology and the spread of digital printers, variable print systems have been developed, which customize and output a document for each customer. Such a variable print system is required to create a customized document in which contents in quantity that changes for each customer are laid out in an optimum manner.
Generally, when such a customized document is to be created by a variable print system, containers are laid out on the document. A container indicates a partial area to draw a content (drawing content) and is sometimes called a field area. More specifically, containers are laid out on the document, and a database and the layout are associated with each other (each content in the database is associated with each container). With this operation, a customized document (document) is created. In this specification, such a document will be referred to as a variable data document.
In the variable print system, a content which is different for each customer can be inserted in each of the containers laid out. The size of data to be inserted in a content is flexible. If the size of a container is fixed, the following problem arises. For example, when text data having a size larger than the container size is inserted, the text cannot wholly be displayed in the container. Alternatively, when image data having a size larger than the container size is inserted, the image is partially missing. Such a problem is called overflow.
If the content is image data, the image may be reduced and drawn in the container. However, the image may be excessively small. There is also proposed a technique in which if text data whose size is larger than a fixed container size is inserted, the font size of the text is reduced to display the entire text in the container. However, if the font size is adjusted, it may be too small to balance the whole document, or the document may become difficult to read.
The “layout design apparatus” of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-129658 discloses an automatic layout technique to solve the above-described problems. In this technique, when the size of a container becomes large, the size of an adjacent container is reduced to maintain the interval between them.
In the automatic layout system described as the prior art, however, the user cannot set how to change the data size in automatic layout calculation based on the size of data in the database. For example, assume that there are two containers A and B with a flexible size, and data are inserted from the database in both containers. If both data cannot wholly be inserted in the containers A and B because of their large sizes, calculation is done to equally reduce the sizes of the data so that they can wholly be inserted in the containers A and B.
In the above-described one-to-one marketing, a catalog or brochure is created in accordance with a customer's needs. A container to insert the contents data of a merchandise item that appeals to the customer needs to be preferentially created in a larger size than other containers. However, in the automatic layout system, such layout creation reflecting the user's intention is impossible.